Autopilot
by goth4ever
Summary: Just as you think your life begins, it has to come to an end. Somewhat dark humor, Fox's POV. Yaoi near the end.


The world was in slow motion. The sky was moving in a circle, dancing slowly with the clouds. Fire held up its many hands and waved back and forth like blades of grass in a cool spring breeze. Broken building stood like puzzles with pieces missing from their pictures. Lasers of different colors few through the air, bouncing back and forth like someone was playing a game of Pong. Explosions and the sound of gun fire formed an orchestra of music. The screaming was a nice touch too.

I smiled.

What a wonderful world...

I blinked slowly, watching the world around me. I paid no mind to the echo of that familiar voice in the distance, which grew louder the closer he got. If only I had a martini, this day would be perfect. Maybe a cherry martini. Those are always good. Especially the ones with the actual cherry in it. Bitter alcohol eating away at my inside, numbing the senses, dulling the problems in the world, bring peace to my mind, and all with a cherry on top.

What a nice way to die.

"Fox! Fox!" that accent came ringing to my ears. I wonder what kind of accent it was. Surely if he were human from that one planet... he'd be Italian. Or maybe he'd be from that one place in America. Where was it... Brooklyn maybe? What an odd name. Was it broken there? Surely not as broken as my building puzzles. Nothing can be so broken as my puzzles.

Now where did I put those pieces?

My show was suddenly interrupted by a mass of blue and red, with crystal blue eyes.

We not interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you... Falco Lombardi! Ace pilot of the Star Fox team! Tall, dark, and handsome, this falcon is both wise and stupid at the same time. Baring gorgeous red feathers around those pools of crystal, this robust aviator can fight off an army of Star Fighters, and be back before dinner! Yes, that's right! Just have his coffee ready when he walks through that door and all in the world is good. Falco can fight crime, clean up the garbage in the streets, take down an entire gang with just his bare hands, pilot an Arwing like a sex god, and still put out one hell of a monster pizza, all at the same time! This sexy, well built falcon can be yours too! For only $19.99, plus shipping and handling.

"Fox, can ya hear me!" Falco shouted at me.

Why are you shouting at me?

"Come on buddy, we'll get you out of here," I felt my body suddenly be lifted from the ground.

Aww... My movie was just getting to the good part! The dance of the sugarplum C4 was such a classic.

Falco held me in his arms and close to his chest. What was that cologne he was wearing? It smelt of pain, suffering, some sweat, blood, and tears. I needed to get me some of that. I bet it brings all the corpses to the yard.

"Shit!" he cursed. Always with the dirty words when it came to him. Tsk tsk. "What the hell happened to you man!"

I was watching a movie. What are you talking about?

"I turn mah back for two seconds; two seconds! And you're half way across the battlefield in a blood heap!" he shook his head gritting his teeth together as he ran, "I knew I shoulda stayed with you... I knew it! Goddamn it!"

God damn it? Was that his full name? Mr. God Damn It? Ha, I'd like to meet his parents. I bet they were interesting.

I watched Falco looked around frantically, moving around swiftly. He was looking for something... What was it? Oh! Was he looking for my buildings' missing puzzle pieces too? Aww what a doll. We could go and look for them together! Then we could watch the rest of my movie, sippin' cherry martinis!

After two easy payments of $19.99 plus shipping and handling.

"Shit!" Falco curses again. Why does he keep doing that? "Where the hell did I put it!"

What is it? Oh! Is it a present for me? Aww you shouldn't have. But it's not my birthday, and it's not Christmas. I know. It has to be National Fox Day or something. That had to be it.

"There it is!" Falco rushed over to something then knelt down and laid me on something cold and metal. He reached over me, messing with something that beeped at his touch. Would I beep at his touch too?

Beep! Hehe!

"We're gonna get you home Fox, don't you worry," he said then picked me up again as he stood. He looked up at the sky, but when I looked, I didn't see anything. "We're gonna get you home,"

Beam me up Scotty!

_Beep... beep... beep..._

Hehe, was Falco poking me?

The air around me was cold now, and the gun fire had been replaced with quiet... and beeping sounds.

_Beep... beep... beep..._

There was some cool and soft under me now and over my legs, up to my waist. My clothes had been taken and something was strapped to my chest. My limps hurt and my head spun unpleasantly. Maybe I was waking up from a long night of drinking and I was having a killer hangover. Heh, I bet Falco got it worse if he was with me. He always had to be the one to out drink me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to a light brighter than the one that shined in my movie. I made an unhappy sound and squinted my eyes against it. I lifted a hand to put my forearm over my eyes to block out the light.

Damn that was bright...

"Fox?" There was that accent again. Moving my head, I saw Falco walking towards me from the other side of the clinic. He wasn't in his uniform this time. Instead, he was wearing some ripped up jeans that were tucked into his tall silver boots and red sweater but the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. I'm guessing he was doing something with his hands. He was really good at that; using his hands.

But wait! There's more! If you call right now, then we'll include this amazingly sexy outfit with him! So not only do you get this dashing ace pilot, but you also get two different outfits for him! He's like the most kick ass Barbie doll you never had!

He walked over to me and looked me over then met my gaze, "How are you feeling?" he asked, pressing his palm to my forehead, then the back of his fingers to my cheek, like he was feeling for a fever or something.

I'm feeling great. How about you?"

"You really took a beating back there, ya know," he said, taking his hand away from my face, "I'm surprised I found you all in one piece," he sat in a chair near the bed I was laying in and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Would I be sushi if I wasn't in one piece?

"You gotta stop freakin' me out like that," he told me, "It's not very cool to give your bestest buddy a heart attack,"

Bestest was a word now? Sweet! So gonna use that more often now.

"Are you hungry? You've been out for a day or so now,"

Really? Why was I out for so long?

I watched Falco lift a hand and brush some of the fur on my face away, looking for something, then did the same on near the back of my head. This made me wince. "Don't know what happened but someone gotchya good," he said, "I was shocked to find you conscious with a bump like that on your noggin. Should probably put ice on that," he looked at the lump on my head then took his hand back. He stood, "I'll be right back. Don't go nowhere and make me hunt you down again," he said, a grin finally coming to his face. The grin that always made him look _smashing_.

You can't keep me on bed rest forever. I'll escape somehow.

"Peppy would kill me if he found out you got outta here before you're supposed to," With that, he turned and left. I noticed that though he wore a grin, his tail feather hung low to the ground, making it a dead giveaway that something else was on his mind.

I laid there and wondered what it was. Maybe he was secretly planning for world domination. He was planning to enslave the world, and I would be his right hand man. Or maybe, he was thinking about some girl that caught his eye. He was always a player, even if he never played a tune I wanted to listen to. Maybe I'll buy him some new CDs, then he could play for me. Maybe what was bothering him was something little, like he couldn't find a pair of matching socks this morning. I know that would ruin my day. Who wants to walk around with mix matched socks? Not me.

After he left, I just kinda laid there. Not like I could do much of anything else. I noticed a headache was starting to burn between my temples, and it made me close my eyes. Out for a day or so, huh? That couldn't be good. Ah well, what can ya do? Not like I asked to be knocked out.

I lifted my forearm and rested it against my closed eyes, sighing. I felt this nagging numbness start to form around the tips of my nerves. They must be pumping some kinda pain killer into me. Always hated that stuff. Once you start using it, ya think _'Yeah, yeah this is pretty nice. No pain_,' then you start to take more, and more, and soon, you can't stop. Soon, you're dependent on the stuff. Sorry Mike, but I ain't dependent on stuff like that. All I need is my martini and kick ass Barbie doll, and life will be good.

My nose started working, suddenly, picking up the wonderful spices of tomato sauce, garlic, too many different kind of cheeses to count, and fish. Mmm... fish... I heard the door to the clinic open again and I moved my forearm to see who entered my lair. I saw Falco walk over to me with a plate, but he was tall and I was low to the ground, so I couldn't see what it was, but my nose sure could, and if it was what I thought it was, then I would be singing Hallelujah.

Falco grinned at me, "I gotachya a cheat, but chya can't tell no one, k?" he said. I loved listening to him talk. A combination of that accent and his broken grammar was something to admire. After all, not everyone can pull off the sexy gangstah way like Falco could.

What is it?

"I had some free time before you woke up," he said, taking a seat in the chair he had before.

Oh no, you had free time? This can't be good.

He held up a hand, "Now before you say anything, it ain't bad. I think you're gonna be real happy with this. Now close your eyes and open your mouth," I watched him a moment.

Should I really trust you?

"Come on! Just do it! You'll like it, I promise,"

A promise is a promise, and promises he kept. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth like he said. I didn't feel anything at first, but then he dropped a piece of something in my mouth. I closed it and chew it up. With a delighted purr, I opened my eyes. And promises he kept indeed.

He grinned, "Like it? Made it not too long ago. I even put fish on it for ya, so you better be thankful. I can't stand fish on mah pizza,"

With your three easy payments of $19.99, plus shipping and handling, Falco comes with his own little cook book. It's filled with amazing recipes that'll knock your socks off. And it comes in an adorable little black book, so he can look classy as he cooks, and not like a girl, because trust me, there isn't one famine thing on his toned body.

Clearly he couldn't see the look of bliss on my face from the taste of the food he just gave me, but I eagerly took it from him and gobbled it up.

You always made the best pizza.

He chuckled at this, "Hungry, ain't chya? Can't say I'm surprised," he leaned back in his chair, making it stand on its two back legs. He rested his feet on the edge of my bed and crossed his arms. "So I gotta tell ya what happened when you were out,"

Am I going to like this?

"The general called and said he was gonna have another one of his lame ceremonies to honor us in our efforts in the war,"

Aww you lied to me. I don't like his ceremonies. Don't you remember?

Falco rubbed the back of his neck as I ate, "I tried to get us out of it, since you were out, but since you're awake now, guess there ain't no way of dodging this bullet. And to make this shitty news even shittier, there are gonna be all these _'important'_ people there," he said, making air quotes with his fingers when he said 'important'. "Peppy says we gotta get all dressed up and shit for this too. Ain't that a drag?"

I think he said shit at least three times in one breath. Such a dirty mouth he had, but ya know, he could get away with it. Especially with that accent.

My ears had laid back in annoyance when he informed me of this news. Great. Now I had to go to this stupid party with a bunch of people I didn't like, dressed up in a monkey suit. I'll never get to finish the rest of my movie... They better have my martini there though, or we're gonna have an issue.

I guess Falco noticed my unhappiness about the whole thing, cause he chuckled, "I see you're just as excited about this as I am. But hey, at least it's for all of us. You know our saying, 'We're got each other's backs until we're back where we belong'. And where we belong, would be in a bar down town with a nice tall class of 'Drown My Misery'," he said, holding up a hand like he was holding a class of alcohol.

I love you.

I wiped my hands off on the sheets of the bed when I was done eating. Not like I ready cared if I got these sheets dirty anyways. I put my hands on the bed and pushed myself to sit up, grunting. If anyone else was sitting beside me, they would have protested at my movements, but this was Falco. He knew better than to protest, since he'd be doing the same thing I was. I eventually got myself to sit up straight and shifted my shoulders so pop them and my back, which snapped loudly. I pointed my toes, stretching those out to loosen up my legs again.

"No, stop. What are you doing?" Falco protested dully with a grin as he watched me sit up and move around. He put his hands behind his head, "Oh no. He's gotten out of control. Whatever shall I do?"

You shall get me some clothes to I can get out of this stupid bed.

"Guess it can't be helped," he said, "You look fine to me. Congrats, Foxy. I'm letting you out early on good behavior," he let the chair fall back on all four legs then stood. He disappeared out of the clinic for a moment then came back with some clothes in his hand. He tossed them at me. I caught them. "Get yo pretty little ass dressed. Can't have you walkin' around in the nude,"

Sure you could, you just don't want to admit it.

He grabbed the chart that hung at the foot of my bed and looked over it as I got dressed. Once I had everything on, I noticed he gave me some skinny jeans, since I couldn't stand anything dangling around my ankles or my hands, a green tank, and a light pink sweater that went over it.

Pink? Really Falco?

He looked up when he heard the tapping sound of the claws on my feet hit the tile floor. He grinned, "Pink's a good color for ya Foxy," he said.

You're a dick.

Falco wrote something on the clipboard then tossed it over to a desk not far from where he stood. He put his hands on his hips and looked at me, "Ya think you can walk?" he asked.

Of course I can walk.

Testing how much my long feet could hold, I slowly stood up. I guess I didn't go slow enough, because everything went black for a second and the next thing I knew, my shoulder was up against his chest and so was the side of my face. The arm who's shoulder was up against him was straight but my other hand was against him so I could use his form to keep me from falling. My knees were bent, like I was in the halfway stage of the falling process, but I felt a firm hand on my side and another hand on gripping tightly to my forearm. He was leaned back some, like he stumbled when my weight hit his, but he was firm standing now.

"Hey hey, take it easy there!" he said, "Don't be passin' out on me! They'll never let me doctor you if you pass out,"

Sorry.

He helped me to stand up straight and held my arms tight when my vision went black again and I swayed. I blinked hard a few times then shook my head a little, looking down. "Maybe you really shoulda stayed in bed,"

I'm fine.

He watched me as he slowly let go of my arms. I stared down at my feet then looked up, gladly seeing that the world wasn't spinning anymore. Still, I put a hand to my head then looked up at Falco, who was still watching me carefully.

Why are you staring at me?

He looked me over, checking to make sure nothing was wobbling, then looked back at my eyes. "You ok Tex?" he asked again. As a show that I was fine, I gave him a look and pushed past him, walking out of the clinic. It hurt like hell to walk though.

What does that actually mean; 'It hurt like hell'? Does hell hurt? Does it really cause physical pain? I've never felt hell before, so could I really make that comparison? Maybe Falco's felt hell before. I should ask him.

After all, he is one hell of a guy.

"You are indeed one fine pilot and leader, Mr. McCloud!" the ambassador of Aquas, a large walrus like creature who looked like he stepped off an old movie with his old suit, top hat, monocle, and cane, had said to me as he shook my hand rather wildly. "One fine pilot indeed! I can't tell you and your team thank you enough for what you all did for Aquas. Yes sir, I don't think we'd be the planet we are today without you and the Star Fox team!"

Just doing my job, sir.

The ambassador went on and on about things that didn't really interest me. I was more focused on the suit I had been forced into before coming to this ceremony. The jacket was white and had lots of ribbons and metals. Under said jacket was a white button up shirt, a black tie, and a black vest. The dress pants were also black, and so were the shiny shoes my poor feet were suffering in.

As the walrus man spoke, I wondered why they put us in these suits. Sure it made us look good, but did our fights have to be shown with a hot and stuffy suits? If they wanted to see action, they needed to stop by and watch my movie with me. Which reminded me, that I still needed to watch that. I got about halfway through it when Falco interrupted me, I think. I think everyone should see this movie in their life time. It's quite the classic.

I paid enough attention to the ambassador to nod when needed and laugh when he tried to make a joke that wasn't really funny. Eventually, he let me go and turned to go somewhere else. I don't know if there was anyone really watching me, but whoever it was, I would hug them. Maybe it was my dad. I know he hated these parties too, so maybe he used his super cool angel powers to draw the ambassador away from me.

Thanks dad.

Standing off to the side, I put a hand in my pocket and rested my hand on my cherry martini that rested on a tall table beside me. I told you I'd get one. This bitch is mine. Hiss.

I looked around at everyone, trying to not make eye contact with anyone either, so they wouldn't come over and talk to me. My eyes eventually found Falco across the room. He too had been sucked up into the deadly grip of the walrus man from Aquas. Falco was good at acting, so he smiled some at him and did what I did; nodding and laughing when needed be, but I knew his mind was somewhere else.

He too was wearing the same dressy uniform that I was. The ribbons and metals varied slightly, but other than that, we were matching.

We're not done yet! As a special gift, we'll include Falco's dress uniform! It's James Bond meets military. This outfit makes this fine pilot look very dashing and handsome, showing off his broad shoulders and strong facial features. Give this man a blaster, and you've got your own secret agent! His acting skills will come in hand with this. Or, if you're feeling creative, dress him up and have him act out scenes from your favorite show! The possibilities are endless! And you get all this with four payments of $19.99, plus shipping and handling.

I had looked away from Falco and was now focused on watching some people dance in a slow waltz on the dance floor. He must have broken free from his torture, because the next thing I knew, he was right in front of me.

"Fox," he said, something off in his voice.

I looked up at him. I had started noticing how odd Falco was acting lately. For the past few weeks, he's been... different. I'm not sure how to explain it. I don't think nervous is the right word, because Falco was never nervous. Maybe he was just... unsure about something. Maybe his dooms day was coming and he was worried that he didn't have everything in line and ready to go. Taking other the world and then the entire galaxy is hard. You gotta have the brains. Why do you think Andross failed?

"We have to talk,"

Ooo, maybe he was going to ask me to help him in taking over the world! Then I could make my very own movie! What fun that would be!

What do we need to talk about?

Something in Falco's eyes confused me. There was something swimming in his crystal pools that didn't really belong. Something that I've never seen before coming from him. What was it?

"Come with me?"

Why should I trust you?

"It'll only be for a sec. Besides, ain't like you're having any fun just standing here," he said, a small grin playing at his lips, but it wasn't the same as all the others. Something was off about it.

He took me out of the main ballroom, where the party actually was. Out in the hall, there were a few people, just having small talk. They nodded to us as we past. He finally stopped once we went out the back door of the General's base. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, lighting a cigarette, something he didn't do unless he was really stressed about something.

What is it, Falco?

I stood beside him and leaned against the wall, waving away his cig when he offered it to me. He didn't say anything for a long moment, just gazing ahead at something I wasn't sure of. It could have been the many trees at the lining of the woods just behind the base, or it could have been the clear and cool night sky just above the trees. I couldn't tell.

What's on your mind?

Eventually, he dropped his cigarette to the ground and put it out with his shoe. He sighed out the smoke, putting his hands in his pockets. He then looked up again. "World's built on decisions, ya know," he finally said, "Yes, no, maybe..."

So?

He shifted some, "Just too many to count; too many to keep track of, yet... it's what we chose to do," he let out a soft chuckle, "See what I mean? Ya can't get away from it. It always manages to find you and bite ya in the ass," I see now. He was having one of his wise moments where he talked about something so simple, yet made it sound so complex. This made me wonder what got him in this mellow mood.

"Sometimes I wish I could just sit back and let someone else make my choices for me. Like having an autopilot for life. Something to take the weight off ya shoulders,"

But you'd hate it regardless.

Falco went quiet again and just gazed ahead of him. At one point, he ran his fingers up his feathers, making me wonder what they felt like. Surely they were soft. I mean, feathers are soft, aren't they? He put his hand back in his pocket and didn't do anything for a while then looked at me, "You ever get that feelin'?"

What's got you all mellow, Falco? Can't say I've ever seen you like this.

What's on your mind?

"You be mad at me for makin' a choice?"

Choices are yours, not mine. Can't say I'd be mad at you for following your gut.

Though your gut doesn't really go anywhere. It just kinda sits in the pit of your stomach all the time. Just sitting there, tellin' you where it thinks you should go. Guess it's your call either or not you follow it.

Falco didn't say anything for a long moment, only stared at me. I wanted to know why, but before I could wonder why, he reached over and put his hand on my cheek, his fingers curling towards the back of my head.

My eyes closed when he kissed me. I felt my body go tense and ridged with surprise. Gotta be honest. Never thought this was what was bothering him all this time.

When he pulled away from me, I opened my eyes to meet his gaze. He saw my confusion and started to retreat away from me, something he only did when he was second guessing himself, but something snapped in me, unable to let him retreat. I crashed my lips back to his, closing my eyes again. I think I actually heard my self control snap in my head. Like a string that was pulled too tight and eventually just broke away.

He didn't react for a second, but then he bounce right back, forcing his lips to mine hard. It wasn't as weird as you would have thought. It's not like his beak was made of stone. He wasn't a real bird either, just like I wasn't a real fox. Humanoids of animals are different from the real thing. He could kiss me just as well as anyone else could, and he proved it to me that night.

I'm not sure when it happened, but his tongue was practically down my throat and he had me up against the wall. I put a hand to the back of his head, forcing his lips as close as they could get. My other hand was on his back, begging him to come closer. When he did, my head was almost straight up to keep my lips connected this is, since he was so tall. One of his hands was still on my cheek and the other was pressed firmly against my lower back. With the whole kissing thing, he really knew what he was doing. It made you want to know how he got so damn good at it, but for once, I didn't stop to wonder about the answer. I just took action, not asking questions.

I guess it really wasn't world domination he wanted. It was just me domination. If you told me a few weeks ago that this is what would be the conclusion of my night, I'd probably tell you that you were crazy.

His hands were suddenly all over me, sending jolts of excitement through my veins. He pressed himself to me and I arched up to him to close every inch of space between us. The cool night air was static, every touch was electrifying. He had every single one of my nerves standing on edge, licking at the surface of my skin, begging for his touch. When he ran his hands over my ass, I sucked in a sharp breath, giving a shiver that ran up my spine. I forced my tongue down his throat, and he let out a low sound of pleasure that rumbled from somewhere deep inside his chest. I could feel it against my own.

I would give you the whole promotion speech about how if you paid this much, you'd get Falco and his amazing hands and deadly way of kissing, but to be honest, you could just go fuck off. Because he's mine, and I'm never selling him.

My lungs burned for air, begging for that sweet oxygen that my body needed, but I knew it wanted his touch more. Eventually, I had to pull away to gasp for air, now panting heavily to get it down into my lungs. Falco didn't pause in his assault. His devilish mouth moved to my neck, nipping at it. I purred and tilted my head. His hips collided with mine, letting me know just what all this was doing to him. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one.

I dragged my short black claws into the sleeve of his jacket and moved them down, ripping the fabric there, but he didn't seem to notice. When he shoved his hand between us, a moan ripped through my throat and out into the night, dancing up towards the stars. My heart was going so fast, I could have sworn it would pound a hole through my ribs and jump out of my chest, especially when he got my uniform undone in record time.

His lips caught mine again for another hungry and brutal kiss as I felt his hands slide around my bare waist, disappearing under the layers of clothes that now hung against my biceps, letting my shoulders taste the sweet cool air. My skin burned wherever he touched and made me want move. It was like I was drowning in the devil's pool of lust, and Falco was the one holding my head under the water.

Heh, you're waiting for a wise ass remark, aren't you? Can't say I've one for you. That is... until now, when I heard the back door open, when I heard the click of shiny shoes on the concrete, when I heard the glass of a monocle shattering against the ground.

I'll be right with you, Mr. Ambassador.

I was now on my back, staring up at the sky with a smile on my face. This was my favorite part. There was sudden explosion and rocks went everywhere. Boom! Haha! Gotta love C4. I was so excited, I bit my lip as I smiled wide. I reached out beside me and grabbed Falco's hand. I gripped it tight, but he didn't returned the grip.

Blood and bruised, broken and torn, crushed and shattered... we laid together under, hand and hand. Oh sure, the military could formally remove your from their ranks, sure they could give you sad looks and tell you that they didn't want to do what they had to do, and wish there was another way, but we all know that that is just a bunch of lies to make you feel better about being kicked out onto the streets because you got caught having dry sex with your boyfriend in the back of the general's mansion.

But what can ya do?

It's not all that bad though. I got to finish my movie. I know you all thought I never would but ha, you're wrong. And now Falco got to watch it with me! What more could a man ask for? Well a cherry martini would have been nice, but hey. Beggers can't be chosers.

So now, I watched my movie flash before my eyes. I relived through every amazing moment in my life. But you know what my favorite part of my movie was? That flash of the brightest light you've ever seen appears in front of your eyes, and it's like you're staring down a tunnel. Behind you, there's nothing but darkness, but in front of you, you see this most extraordinary white light. So beautiful, that you just can't ignore it, and why would you want to?

As I felt that cold and numbing feeling slowly start to crawl towards my heart, I turned to lay on my side, cuddling up into Falco's side. I rested my head on his still and bloody chest, closing my eyes for a moment, then opening them to look at the brick wall on the other side of him. I moved his arm to drape around my waist, then nuzzled his beat with my nose.

There was no sound. There was no movement. There was nothing but me, Falco, and the cold concrete ground. I took a deep breath and sighed, which hurt like hell. I can say that now, ya know. Because I've been through hell. You wanna know what hell is like? Go watch my movie. You'll understand after.

My eyelids were so heavy, and my body was so tired. I could feel numbness and ice dance around the edge of my heart, teasing it like a rabbit caught in the middle of a pack of wolves. But then again, maybe I was always that rabbit in the middle of the wolves. Maybe I was just a play toy for the military. It was like I was their fly. They watched me buzz around one of those electric bug zappers, taking bets about how close I could get without getting burned.

Ah well, guess they won, because you could stick a fork in me. I was done...

With another pained sigh, my heavy eyes finally closed. Darkness surrounded me, watching and teasing me like lab rat. But ya know what was funny? Through all that darkness, through all the pain and fear that darkness held, there was that light. That elegant, poised, warm light... the one that looked so inviting.

I put my hand over Falco's limp one, giving it a weak squeeze. I felt the feathers on his palm and on his fingers. I felt how stronger and large they were, feeling the years of abuse they had been put through. I knew Falco could see what I could. He wouldn't let me have such a wonderful view all to myself. Normally couples would have the sun rise. We have this white light at the end of this dark tunnel. And it was all ours.

Isn't it beautiful, Falco?

_

**Author's Note: So I thought I'd try a different writing style here. In this story, Fox doesn't really talk... Like, he tells the story, but he never really communicates with anyone. and I thought that was interesting. It's almost like Fox is going insane, but in a calm and quiet way.**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
